When doing the laundry, there are certain supplies that are needed. Furthermore, if a washing and/or drying machine is not in a convenient location, a user needs to carry all their supplies and products with them along with their dirty laundry, which can be a very cumbersome task. Additionally, utilizing the laundry measuring cups which are provided on top of a liquid laundry detergent bottle can be messy and inefficient. An effective solution to prevent these problems is necessary.
The laundry caddy device provides an easy and precise way of measuring the amount of detergent, softener, etc. for one or multiple laundry loads, and offers a portable solution for users that do not have convenient access to a washing and/or drying machine. The laundry caddy device also creates a practical solution when a user needs multiple containers of various laundry products or supplies, and eliminates messy laundry cups that have to be placed back on the original container, along with any spillage that might occur.